


The Mask You Wear

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Crack Treated Seriously, Emperor Kylo Ren, Force-Sensitive Poe Dameron, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Senator Poe Dameron, Slow Burn, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24137029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: “Are you thinking you could slip away unnoticed?”The Emperor’s voice, sounding more amused and wry than anything else. Poe supposed that that was a good thing.“I thought I’d get some air,” Poe said.”Understandable. Not much for social gatherings, are you? At least not parties...” A beat. "I’ve heard much about you. Leia Organa’s protégé.”————-Leia takes Poe on as her protégé in the Senate, and he crosses paths with Kylo in a far different way, unknowing of the man beneath the mask.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	The Mask You Wear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slinden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slinden/gifts), [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Dedicated informally to slinden, who deserves better. And MidgardianNerd. That bizarre AU finally came to fruition.

If it wasn’t for the fact that Emperor Kylo Ren had called this gala, Senator Poe Dameron wouldn’t be there. He couldn’t say what exactly the gala was about, if he was to be perfectly honest; he supposed it was just there for the sake of it. Even mingling with the people he was familiar with, it felt a lot like he was putting on a mask. It was a relief, he thought, when he slipped out to the balcony. 

The air was crisp and cool, refreshing. It was a relief to breathe it in. Poe looked out at the gardens; they really were beautiful —

“Are you thinking you could slip away unnoticed?”

The Emperor’s voice, sounding more amused and wry than anything else. Poe supposed that that was a good thing. 

“I thought I’d get some air,” Poe said. 

”Understandable. Not much for social gatherings, are you? At least not parties...” A beat. "I’ve heard much about you. Leia Organa’s protégé.”

Poe nodded. He had always been close friends with Ben Solo, ever since they were both children — had been close friends up until Ben had just run away. “Is that a bad thing?”

”It’s a fact. About you.” Kylo surveyed Poe. Poe was suddenly struck by the fact that he wore rich robes — woefully overdressed, he thought — and Kylo dressed simply. Too simply. One wouldn’t think he was the Emperor of the galaxy dressed in armor and a robe. 

”The robes suit you,” Kylo said after a while. Poe personally felt like he was drowning in them. Still, he supposed it was flattering. Being complimented by the Emperor. It was a sign, at least, that he had done something right. 

”Thank you,” Poe said. Then, “Do you often come out here?”

”Occasionally. Maybe. One could say that the gala is a bit...stifling.”

Poe furrowed his brow at the thought. 

One of the Knights — Ushar, maybe? Poe would be damned if he could tell them apart — walked out just as the Emperor seemed to be surveying Poe. Poe could feel it — not like an outright probe, but like a scan that still wasn’t quite pleasant. “My Lord,” Ushar said. “Is all well?”

”Of course, Ushar,” Kylo said. “I was merely...taking a short break.”

He left, his fingers lightly brushing Poe’s shoulder. Poe couldn’t help but feel the imprint for the rest of the night. 

***

Poe didn’t think much of the incident at the gala until he was woken up at the crack of dawn by the sound of his comm system going off. Growling in frustration at his sleep being interrupted, Poe got dressed, made himself look at least somewhat presentable; it was no use to really look like he just climbed out of a garbage chute. He answered it. 

”Hello, Jess,” Poe said, trying to sound professional. 

”Hello. Kira Ren’s here to speak with you.” Jess sounded like she was at least struggling to suppress her distaste at the idea; Kira Ren had apparently been found on Jakku as a young teenager, and raised as Emperor Kylo’s apprentice and heir. “I’ll...be outside the door if she causes any trouble, Poe. I promise.”

Poe sighed. “Send her in. Don’t worry; if she causes any trouble, I can call security.”

The door opened and it was then that Kira herself entered. She was masked, just like the other Knights — the Order of Ren, they called themselves now. Kylo had made a few adjustments to the entities who had been the Knights of Ren, one of them being the amount of members. 

”You’re overconfident, Senator Dameron,” Kira said. She sounded amused. “Mere blasters are nothing compared to the power of the Force.”

Poe sighed. “Are you here to brag,” he said, “Or does your visit have a point?”

”Feisty one. I like that,” Kira said. “The Emperor wishes an audience with you.”

”Me?” Poe managed to stay admirably calm, considering the circumstances. What the Emperor would want with an audience, Poe had no idea. 

”Yes,” Kira said. “He says that he’s interested in meeting with you. Following up on your...conversation at the gala.”

Poe nodded. “It should be interesting.”

***

The ride on Kira Ren’s shuttle was interesting, really. Poe turned to look at her even as she headed down from the cockpit. "Is there a reason he wears the apparatus? Or that all of you do?”

Kira tilted her head. “We choose to,” she said. “You could say that it’s a symbol, of sorts. Sentient beings can be harmed. Ideas can’t.”

 _Well, I didn’t expect that_. “You think you’re symbols then?” Poe said. 

”Of a better future.”

Poe was about to say that there was no better future under Emperor Kylo, but he decided that it was best to stay quiet, at least about that part. Jess seemed to feel the same way. 

The ride was interesting. Poe couldn’t say it was the good interesting. 

Eventually the shuttle pulled up to the Emperor’s Star Destroyer, an imposing sight that loomed among the stars. The shuttle parked there, and Poe, Kira and Jess got out. It was a long walk to the Emperor’s throne room, past the stormtroopers, past the various members of the Knights who seemed almost inscrutable under their helmets. 

Poe walked, and it was at the Emperor’s throne room that he swore he felt the air chilling his skin. 

The Emperor himself was more menacing in shadow, Poe couldn’t help but notice. On the balcony when Poe had spoken with him, he hadn’t looked that intimidating, but in the throne room, he seemed mysterious. Menacing. Kira spoke. “My Lord,” she said, “He is here.”

”I noticed, Kira,” said the Emperor wryly.

Kira and Jess left, leaving Poe alone with the Emperor. 

”Come closer,” said the Emperor. 

Poe did. 

”I was right about you,” said the Emperor. “That energy I felt at the gala...it’s very much alive in you.”

”Energy?” Poe said. 

”Some display that energy later in life. As you do. The Force itself.”

Poe could have sworn that his brain came to a screeching halt. “You’re gravely mistaken,” he said. “I...am not Force Sensitive...”

”It's always been there,” said the Emperor. “The tree on Yavin..."

 _How does he know that_? “Why now?”

”A good question,” said the Emperor. “For now, I have an offer for you. You, Senator Dameron, need a teacher.”

”A teacher,” Poe said, blankly. 

”Yes. You have raw potential. It would be a pity if that potential somehow went to waste.”

Poe wanted to refuse. His mind was already playing the image of some sort of heroic, defiant, “I’ll never join you!” Something like that. And yet...

He thought of what Senator Organa had said. _Be a good Senator. Mind your manners and keep your head down. And keep doing the things that no one can afford to know about.  
_

Poe took a deep breath. “I will consider your offer,” he said. 

”What have you heard about me?”

”Different things,” Poe said. 

A bark of a laugh. “The diplomatic approach. I see. Many think of me as a monster. I am simply who circumstances demanded I be."

Silence. 

”There are very few Force users left,” the Emperor said. “Who will train you? Senator Organa? She gave up being a Jedi long ago. Maz Kanata doesn’t deal with Force matters, as far as I am concerned. And Skywalker...ran away.” If Poe didn’t know better, he’d say the Emperor sounded scornful. 

Poe supposed he should have known that the Emperor would speak of Luke Skywalker in such a derogatory manner. It didn’t make things better. 

Poe said, firmly, “I will _consider_ your offer, Your Highness.”

”I do hope you accept it,” Kylo said. "It is in your best interests, you know.”

Even as Poe left, he wondered in the end if it was. 


End file.
